Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times -\dfrac{34}{100} \times 100\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{37}{50} \times 100\% = -74\%$ $ -\dfrac{34}{100} \times 100\% = -34\%$ Now we have: $ -74\% \times -34\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ -74\% \times -34\% \times 100\% = 25.16 \% $